Brittany, Brittany!
by FreedomHeroesChronicles
Summary: When Brittany starts bugging Eleanor to the point of insanity, Eleanor gets a sudden static shock from the kitchen microwave, and wakes up thinking SHE'S Brittany. Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Chipettes, are registered trademarks of Bagdasarian Productions.


Brittany, Brittany!

*An Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfic.

It was just an ordinary day at the Miller household, Brittany was brushing her hair, Jeanette was reading a book, and Eleanor was baking some pastries. "Who'd thought I had such BEAUTIFUL hair?" exclaimed Brittany, as she was stroking every strand of hair with her hairbrush. Jeanette just rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. Brittany spotted this, and without hesitation, she walked in front of Jeanette and asked, "Don't you think so, sis?" She asked. "Yes, Brittany." Jeanette groaned. "Oh leave her alone, Britt!" Eleanor said, while getting her cookies out of the oven. Brittany just shot a nasty look at Eleanor. "Who are those cookies for, anyway, yourself?" asked Brittany. "Tsk! No! Well…half of these are for Theodore." Eleanor said, grinning nervously. "I'm not surprised." Brittany said. Eleanor glared at her older sister as she was walking out of the kitchen. She then split the amount of cookies inside of 2 small different Ziploc bags. One bag was for Theodore, while the other bag was for Eleanor.

Later on, Eleanor was walking down the street until she got to the Seville house to meet up with Theodore. She knocked on the door, and then Dave had opened it. "Oh, hello Eleanor!" He said. "Hi, Dave! Is Theodore there?" Eleanor asked. "Why yes." Dave told her. He called for Theodore, and then he walked to the front door. "Hi, Ellie!" Theodore said. "Hi, Theodore. I've baked some cookies for you!" said Eleanor. She gave Theodore his bag of cookies and he put one of them in his mouth. "Mmm! You make the greatest cookies, Eleanor!" Theodore told her. Eleanor blushed a little. "Ahh thanks Theodore!" She said. "Thank you so much!" Theodore said, waving "good-bye" as Eleanor began walking back to Miss Miller's house.

When Eleanor came back into the house, she went to the kitchen again. While she got in the kitchen, Brittany came in and walked up to Eleanor. "Ellie! I'm pretty! Don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked. "Umm…Brittany, I..." Eleanor couldn't finish her sentence, as Brittany continued to annoy Eleanor about her "charming self". "I'm more beautiful than you and Jeanette, right?" Brittany continued asking Eleanor as she was trying to microwave a sausage biscuit. "Brittany…" Eleanor said in irritation. "I'm a better singer and Chipette than you guys, RIGHT?" Brittany said, prickling her finger on one of Eleanor pigtails. Eleanor was red-faced. "BRITTANY! Please! I've have just about enough about your bragging! It's driving me and Jeanette insane!" She yelled as the microwave was mysteriously overloading and an electrical shock that burst out and knocked Eleanor unconscious. Brittany was surprised. Jeanette had heard the explosion, and she ran to the kitchen, only to see an unconscious Ellie lying helplessly on the kitchen floor.

Brittany was confused and in tears. _Why didn't I just shut up?! _She thought to herself. Jeanette was sitting next to Brittany, bawling her eyes out. Just then, Miss Miller came back from the grocery store. "What's with the long face sweetie?" She asked, unaware of what happened to Eleanor. "I-I just don't know what happened. I-I was just playing with Ellie; well not really playing but I was just asking her some questions and then all of a sudden…" Brittany began to sob. "The microwave just explodes, knocking out Eleanor." As vain as Brittany was, she a loving side for her sisters, especially Eleanor. The fact of seeing Eleanor hurt broke her heart. "Well, have you tried pouring a bucket of cold water on her? That always works when someone's out." Miss Miller asked. "We tried that, but it looks like she's knocked out cold." Jeanette responded. Eleanor was twitching her fingers, moving weakly. She rose from where she was lying. Eleanor was unconscious. Brittany wiped her tears in relief. "Uggh, what's going on?" Eleanor moaned. "Oh, Eleanor! Thank goodness you're alive!" Brittany said, hugging Eleanor. "Whoa…wait.'' Eleanor paused and looked down on her trademark green dress. "Green? I HATE GREEN!" She shrieked. Brittany and Jeanette's jaws dropped hearing Eleanor say that. Green is Eleanor's favorite color. "Ugh. Looks like I'll need a change of wardrobe." Eleanor walked upstairs to the Chipettes bedroom, and locked the door. "Well, that's new." said Jeanette, just as confused as Brittany to hear that. "I don't understand. What'd she mean by 'a change of wardro-'. Oh, no." Brittany knew **just** what Eleanor meant by that. Without hesitation, Brittany ran upstairs to try to unlock their bedroom door. Just then, Eleanor opened the door, revealing an odd, but new appearance. An appearance similar to Brittany's. "Now that's much better!" She said. Brittany's pupils shrunk in terror. Eleanor had taken of one Brittany's trademark dresses! She had every detail of appearance Brittany had. The ponytail, the yellow scarf and leg warmers. "I like nice, don't I?" Eleanor asked. Brittany's jaw dropped again. "Ahh! My beauty leaves everyone speechless!" Eleanor said, boasting about how 'beautiful' she was. After that speech, Eleanor walked out of the house to express more of her beauty. "Strange, that static shock caused by you must have made Eleanor think she's you, Brittany." Jeanette said. Brittany didn't respond. She was too disturbed by Eleanor wearing Brittany's attire to say anything.

Eleanor was walking down the street, fluffing her blonde hair while doing so. She stopped by the Seville house. She had knocked on the door, and Alvin opened it, not knowing what was in store for him. "Oh, hi Eleanor! HUH?" Alvin was surprised to see Eleanor wearing Brittany's clothes. "Um…what are you doing in Brittany's dress, Eleanor?" He asked. "What? Eleanor? It's BRITTANY!" She shouted. Alvin paused for a minute, and then he was laughing his head off. "AHAHAHA! YOU? BRITTANY? HA! That made my day!" Alvin continued laughing. Eleanor just glared at him. Just then, Theodore and Simon ran to the front door to see what was so funny. "Alvin. What's so funny?" Simon asked, and then Eleanor quickly caught his attention. "WHAT? Eleanor, I thought you liked green." Simon was confused, just as confused as Theodore was. "Ugh. How many times do I have to say it? I hate green. Green is ugly!" Eleanor said, aggravatingly. This broke Theodore's heart. He was hugging Simon in quick despair. Simon was gently patting his little brother's head. Alvin stopped laughing quickly, also trying to comfort Theodore, who was now in tears. "B-but, I thought you always loved green, Ellie." He said, bawling his eyes out. "Aww, don't be sad, Theo." Eleanor said. While she had Brittany's ego and vanity, Eleanor had just a tiny inch of **her **personality in her. She had left the house and went back to the Miller household. "Ok. What's going on? Eleanor in Brittany's clothes, suddenly hating the color green, has she been thinking she's Brittany?" Simon asked. "I don't know bro. I was too distracted by how hilarious Eleanor looked! I'm surprised those clothes even fit her!" Alvin said, chuckling a bit. "ALVIN!" Simon and Theodore said together, yelling at Alvin. "What? Just saying." He said, grinning.

Eleanor walked in through the front door. She looked around the living room until she saw Jeanette reading her book. Eleanor went up to Jeanette and asked, "Aren't I, the greatest sis?" She asked. Jeanette said nothing, and just ignored Eleanor. Eleanor was a little bit ticked. "AREN'T I, THE GREATEST SIS?" She said, gritting her teeth in irritation. Jeanette still didn't respond, but she her veins were throbbing in annoyance. Eleanor shouted at her sister. "JEANETTE! AREN"T I…-." Jeanette had finally snapped. "I GET IT! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!" She yelled. Jeanette cried inside. She loved Eleanor dearly, and she hated getting angry at her sisters. "Fine! Be that way!" she scoffed, and walked away from the living room.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were just about to leave the house when Dave came up to them. "Where are you fellahs going?" He asked. "Oh! We're just going for…a walk." Alvin answered, grinning nervously. "Right, Simon?" "Y-Yeah. Right, Dave. We're all going for a walk. It's great for a strong, fit body. Right Theodore?" He asked. "Y-yeah. We're going for a walk to the Mi-!" Alvin and Simon quickly interrupted Theodore by cover his mouth. "Ok. What's the real story, guys?" Dave asked sharply. The Chipmunks all expressed confused looks at each other. "Well, we don't really know what happened." Alvin said. "But, what we do know is that Eleanor isn't like herself at all," Theodore said, trying to fight the tears that were about to stream down his cheeks, "and she said she hates green." That's went Theodore began crying, as he covered his eyes. "Aww. Don't be sad, Theodore. Maybe Eleanor just had a change of opinion." Dave told Theodore, trying to cheer him up. "No, it's not like that Dave. We saw Eleanor walk up here wearing Brittany's clothes!" Alvin said. "Indeed. She must have been hit hard on the head to think something like that." Simon added. "Yeah, Si's right! This situation is like something I saw in a movie once, there was this guy that got hit on the head by an anvil, luckily he survived the hit, but the downside was that he completely forgot who he was! His only thought was that he could be anything, so then he became…an alien monkey from Mars!" Alvin said. Theodore had stopped crying and facepalmed, as did Simon. "Alvin, what does this have to do with that movie?" He asked. "Well, I thought the plot of it was kind of relevant to this situation in a way." Alvin said. "So can we help Eleanor before it's too late, Dave?" Theodore asked. "Well, this does sound serious. Ok, you guys go ahead." The Chipmunks all embraced Dave and left the house.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had finally made it to Miss Miller's house. Alvin had knocked repeatedly on the front door. Jeanette had answered. "Oh, thank goodness! Ellie's been driving us crazy!" She told them. "Uh…ok?" Alvin said, confused. He and the others got in the house, and then Brittany came downstairs from her bedroom, and then spotted Miss Miller knitting a sweater on the couch. Brittany had slowly walked towards her, but Eleanor had already beaten Brittany to her. "Miss Miller, so both of us are obviously wearing nice pretty clothes, but which one of us is the REAL Brittany?" Brittany asked. "Yeah! Which one?" Eleanor added impatiently. Miss Miller was confused as like the others, trying to decide which one was the real Brittany. "Do my little eyes deceive me? Two Brittanys?" She said. Miss Miller thought through it, Brittany having a confident feeling she'd choose her obviously. "Well, I think **you **are, sweetie!" She said, pointing to Eleanor instead. Brittany's confidence dropped like an anvil. "But, she's just posing as me! I'm the REAL Brittany! Right?" She said, trying to fight back the tears that were welling up on her eyes. "Well, I think this Brittany is the real one. Look at this cute little face!" Miss Miller said. The Chipmunks and Jeanette were shocked. They knew Miss Miller was a little absent-minded, but not this much! Brittany stormed off back to her bedroom in tears, and slammed the door behind her. Alvin, seeing all that happened, felt kind of sorry for Brittany. Miss Miller mistaking Eleanor for Brittany simply because she'd been wearing her clothes. While Alvin was self-absorbed, he had a soft side for Brittany. Jeanette had gone upstairs in an attempt to try to cheer her up. She knocked on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Brittany screamed at Jeanette. "Aww, Brittany. "Please come out." Jeanette said to her through the door. "Don't call **me** Brittany; say that to Eleanor, I'm just a 'poser'." Brittany continued crying. What Brittany said struck Alvin. He tried to walk upstairs, but Jeanette gave Alvin a "go away" gesture. "You heard what Britt said, let's just leave her alone." She said to him. "But, there's just something I need to say but I'm trouble admitting it! This is just sad." Alvin sagged his shoulders. Simon and Theodore had put their hands on his shoulders. "We should go now." Simon said. As they were walking out, Theodore looked back at Eleanor, with an ashamed face.

The next morning, Jeanette and Eleanor were getting ready for school. Brittany was still asleep. "Brittany, wake up! We're gonna be late for school!" Jeanette said, shaking her awake from her sleep. "Uhh…I don't wanna go to school." Brittany moaned. "Brittany, you have too. It's for our educations." Jeanette said. "I thought I told you not to call me Brittany anymore, it's 'Poser'." Brittany was still heartbroken from yesterday. Jeanette dropped her head. "Ok, stay." Jeanette walked out of the bedroom door. Jeanette went to the kitchen. "JEANETTE!" Eleanor hollered. "Sigh, yes Eleanor-." Jeanette was rudely interrupted by Eleanor she shushed her. "No, no. It's Brittany." She said. Jeanette sighed again. "Yes, 'Brittany'?" She corrected herself. "Ahh, much better. Can you make me some cereal, pah-leese?" Eleanor asked, pretentiously. "Ugh, what would you like, 'Brittany'?" Jeanette asked in an irritated manner. "Jeez, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Okay, I'd like Cheerios please?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette dropped her jaw in aggravation. _Cheerios is the simplest cereal to make ever. Can't she do it herself?_ She thought. "Okay, sis. I'll MAKE you your CHEERIOS."Jeanette hissed, gritting her teeth. She furiously got a bowl and a jug of milk. She slammed the bowl, poured and mashed the Cheerios, and shoved a spoon in the cereal. Jeanette was to snap, but she quickly stopped herself. "Here's your cereal, SIS!" She said, trying to sound calm. Eleanor observed her cereal. "Aww, thanks little sis!" She said. Jeanette's anger was boiling as hot as the sun. Everyone and their grandmothers knew that Jeanette was older than Eleanor. _LITTLE SIS?! _ She was about to snap on Eleanor, but something got in the way of her rage. Even though she acted like Brittany, she was still Eleanor, and she loved Eleanor dearly, as with Brittany. She never liked getting mad at her siblings. "This has to be one of the WORST mornings I've ever had, even worse than Brittany butchering my science project with her nail polish a few mornings ago!" Jeanette mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, at The Chipettes' and Chipmunks' school, Thomas Edison Elementary, Eleanor was boasting and showing off her charms during their lunch period. "Whoa! She's beautiful!" A boy said. "I wish I was this beautiful!" A girl said, jealously. "You can, but your beauties can't compare to mine!" Eleanor bragged. Jeanette and The Chipmunks were sitting at their usual lunch table. "Ugh, Eleanor's insensitivity is driving me crazy!" Simon said. "Trying being her cereal server." Jeanette mumbled. Theodore sighed sadly. Alvin thought something, or someone was missing and he knew who it was. "Hey, where's Brittany?" He asked. "Yeah, I haven't seen her at all today." Simon added. "Oh, she didn't wanna come to school today." Jeanette said sadly. "What? Brittany always likes to brag at lunch!" Alvin said. "Yeah, Alvin's right!" Theodore agreed with him.

After school, Alvin was trying to find Jeanette. Simon was concerned. "Alvin, where are going?" He asked. "To Jeanette. I've gotta ask her something." Alvin said, trying to catch up to Jeanette. He finally managed to catch up to Jeanette. "Jeanette! Wait!" Alvin yelled. "What is it, Alvin?" She asked. "Can I talk to Brittany?" Alvin asked. "But, she said-." Alvin interrupted Jeanette. "Please, trust me." Alvin said. Jeanette could see how honest Alvin was. Alvin managed to come home with Jeanette. He quickly upstairs and opened the Chipettes' bedroom door. When he opened the door, he saw Brittany, her hair straight and messy and not in a casual ponytail. She was still in her pink pajamas, and her side of the room was flooded with tissues and empty ice cream buckets. "Brittany?" Alvin said, confused. Brittany was sobbing on the right side of the bed. "What do you want wit-. Alvin?" Brittany said. "Who's Brittany? I'm not Brittany, I'm a poser!" Alvin walked up to Brittany and knelt down beside her. "*sniff* Everyone thinks I'm a poser! You heard Miss Miller! She chose Eleanor instead of me!" She wailed. "Look, I think you're Brittany." Alvin said, trying to cheer her up. "Y-you really think so, Alvin?" Brittany asked as she was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know so, I mean your…uh…beauty doesn't match Eleanor's!" He said. "Oh, that's the nicest thing you could ever say to me, Alvin!" Brittany was blushing. "I mean, you'd have to be more of yourself than Eleanor has been." Alvin said, giving Brittany an idea. She quickly pushed Alvin out of her bedroom. "B-Brittany! Brittany, was it something I said?" Alvin didn't know what Brittany was doing. Alvin was standing next to her bedroom door. Brittany came out of the room, in her trademark pink dress, with her trademark yellow scarf and leg warmers, along with her hair back in a ponytail. "Alvin, you just gave me an idea! I can be more of myself than Ellie has. Thanks, Alvie!" Brittany said in joy. She embraced Alvin and kissed him on the cheek. Alvin had been left standing still frozen by the power of love.

Eleanor came back home, like Brittany, bragging about how her charms paid off at school. "Oh, hi Brittany! Don't just adore my hair? I used the latest hairspray!" Brittany said. "B-but, my hair is much more beautiful than YOURS!" She boasted. "And that I have the greatest amount of fans in the world?" Brittany said, again trying to prove she's better than Eleanor. "Well, uh…I-!" Eleanor had been interrupted by Brittany, when she said, "And I'm everyone knows that I'm the only important Chipette!" "H-hey, I-I m-more import-!" Eleanor couldn't contain the self-absorbency. Eleanor was shaking, the static charge came back again, it she her again. Brittany was scared. "N-no! Ellie! Eleanor! Speak to me!" Jeanette came to see what was going on. "You knocked her out! Britt, I know you vain, but you didn't have to go **this **far!" Jeanette yelled. "I didn't knock her out!" Eleanor's hand was twitching, and she woke up. "Gasp! Brittany, you're alive!" Brittany said in glee. Eleanor gave her a confused look. "Brittany? That's not my name! You know my name, it's Eleanor!" She said to Brittany. Brittany and Jeanette quickly embraced Eleanor, she was back to normal. "Eleanor, you're yourself again!" Brittany said. "Well, of course I am. Wait a minute, 'you're yourself again?' Where was I, exactly?" She asked. "Well, you were in a day long trance." Jeanette said. "Okay." Eleanor said. She looked down, observing herself. "Why am I in Brittany's clothes?" She quickly ran upstairs, and in no time, Eleanor was back wearing her trademark green dress and striped necktie, with her hair back in pigtails. "Hey, let's go to the Chipmunks' house!" Eleanor ran towards the front door. Brittany and Jeanette exchanged looks, _why'd she wanna go now? _They thought. They both just followed her.

The Chipettes had eventually made it to the Seville house. Brittany was about to knock the door, but Eleanor suggested she'd do it. So she knocked the door, and surprisingly, Theodore answered the door. "Oh, hi Eleanor." He said, in a blank tone. Eleanor was confused, Theodore was usually happy to see her. "I thought you said green was stupid." Theodore said. "What? I'd never say-, oh. Yeah, about that, Brittany and Jeanette told me about what happened, and if I hurt your feelings in any way, I'm sorry." Eleanor told Theodore. She hugged him, and Theodore had smiled at her, indicating he had forgiven her. Everything was back to normal, Brittany 'got herself back', Eleanor had stopped acting like her older sister, and Alvin was still frozen in love.

THE END

*I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They are owned by Bagdasarian Productions. This story is merely a fanfiction. This fanfic is based off the HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi episode, "AmiAmi" written by Adam Beechen, but with a twist.


End file.
